


Cupcakes and Cravings (Cass/Carmella/OC/Enzo one-shot)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, NSFW, Partner Swapping, Smut, Soft Drinks, bisexual carmella, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: OC and Carmella have some tension to relieve, and bring in their boyfriends. Warnings: Smut (obviously lol), fem slash, soft swap of partners! No male slash though.





	Cupcakes and Cravings (Cass/Carmella/OC/Enzo one-shot)

“I’ll stop time for you  
The second you say you’d like me too  
I just wanna give you the loving that you’re missing  
Baby, just to wake up with you  
Would be everything I need and this could be so different  
Tell me what you want to do.

‘Cause I know I can treat you better than-”

 

A throat clearing drew my attention away from the cupcake I was decorating just to find my best friend’s giant boyfriend filling up the door way, stooped over as to not hit his head. I paused the music with a chuckle.

“Yeeeesss?” I drew out playfully.

“You’d better not be singin’ that to my girl,” Colin said in a mockingly stern voice.

With a snicker, Carmella came up and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, so I did the same around her waist.

“What, you afraid of a five foot nothing girl?” I teased.

“Mmm, nothing to be afraid of baby. I may love Miss. Betty Crocker here but she could never replace ya,” Carmella said with a tinkering giggle.

Colin rolled his eyes as he grinned and stepped fully into the kitchen, crossing his arms over his strapping chest.

“I don’t know. I think I got some toys that could measure up, and tongues are the same no matter the gender,” I teased.

The big blonde’s eyes went wide as his cheeks reddened as he stammered but the girl holding me simply laughed.

“Hey, ya know what, that’s a good point! And ya can bake me delicious treats all the time too!” Carmella added, spinning us so we were face to face.

My cheeks hurt from the grin I couldn’t keep hidden as I flicked my tongue and winked.

“Jesus Mella, don’t even joke like that! I can’t- Nah, nah, this ain’t happenin’. Enzo, come get your girl!” Colin hollered.

“Hey, not fair!” I whined.

I latched around Carmella and rested my head on her shoulder, glaring playfully at Colin.

“My Mella.”

“What is- Oh, hello here. What’s, uh, what’s goin’ on here?” Enzo asked.

“Your lovely best friend is trying to tell me I can’t have my Mella,” I retorted childishly.

“Aw, baby doll, he can’t keep us apart!”

I pulled back and smacked my lips against her slightly flushed cheek. Too bad this was all in fun, as it always was. Enzo knew of my fascination with the same sex but no one else did, not even this beautiful girl I had as a best friend.

“Damn right he can’t!” I cheered, then grinned at Enzo, “Sorry love. Gotta share me for one night.”

“'Ey, who am I to stop ya? Not like you’re lookin’ to screw another man so I’m all good with it,” Enzo said, giving a dual thumbs up which Colin immediately slapped down.

“Don’t encourage them Zo!”

“Baby, ya know we’re just teasin’,” Carmella groaned as she drew away and consoled her boyfriend, who actually looked a little upset.

Hopefully he didn’t think we were serious. Arms came around my waist and I was yanked into a familiar firm shirtless torso. Hmming in happiness, I buried my face in his shoulder and squeezed him back tight. He always smelled so good. He had just started kissing down my face when there was a loud slapping noise and he went tense with a growl.

“Alright, alright, hands off my girl!” Carmella cried suddenly.

“Ah! Woman! Watch the slaps!” Enzo snapped, pulling away with a grimace after another loud smack filled the room.

The blonde simply smirked and I was pulled once again back to her side.

“Keep your hands off then,” she said haughtily.

Giggling at the absurdity of Enzo’s expression, I blew him a kiss and let her bring me back to the counter. The guys chatted in the back ground as we returned to icing the cupcakes for her birthday.

“I still say you shouldn’t have had to help,” I grumbled as I watched her do the same swirly patterns of tan and black on the top of the mini cakes.

“And I still say it’s more fun to do it together. I mean, who else is gonna tell ya you got icing on your cheek?”

Surprised, I went to reach up for said icing but my hand was knocked away just for her to smear two fingers full of black sugary icing down my cheek. Even the guys went silent as I stared at her in disbelief.

“Here, let me help,” she said with a wicked grin.

Before I could stop her, she jumped forward, clasped my cheeks in her small hands, and her tongue ran right up the sweet substance. It felt gross sliding across my skin but the feel of her warm tongue and breath on my face made it bearable, even enjoyable. Little kitten licks swiped across my cheek, lower and lower until I felt a knot of suspense tighten in my stomach. She was dangerously close to my mouth.

“Got some here too,” she whispered before her tongue traced my bottom lip.

“O-Oohh,” was all I managed.

While my lips were parted, her tongue dipped in. I swallowed thickly and tried to focus on breathing, my eyes shutting in disbelief. As she repeated the motion, I gave in and poked my tongue out to meet hers. She moaned and squeezed my face hard, connecting our mouths with fervor.

“Holy shit Cass. Is this- Is this for real or am I dreamin’ again?” Enzo asked hoarsely from behind us.

“Again? How often is my girl in your dreams Zo?” Colin barked back gruffly.

I let Carmella move me back against the counter easily and went all in, sliding my hands to her back and down, stopping to rub the skin right above her jeans which surprisingly made her gasp.

“Not often. Only when Tabs mentions her crush on her,” Enzo replied.

My cheeks flared up as I realized Enzo just told both Carmella and Colin my huge secret. She simply giggled as our mouths parted, my lips a little sore and wet.

“You too?” She asked softly.

Her warm eyes were filled with excitement when I finally met them.

“Yeah,” I admitted, then poked my head around to glare at Enzo, “Thanks for that, babe.”

He looked even more flustered as he lifted his hands and shrugged.

“Well, I mean, it was pretty obvious at this point,” he said with a weak chuckle.

Slender fingers on my cheek brought my attention to the gorgeous blonde in front of me again. Biting my lip, I took a deep breath before cautiously leaning in. Our noses pressed together softly as I copied her earlier motions and held her cheeks, stroking the silky skin there.

“Is this okay then?” I asked, just loud enough for the guys to hear too.

Carmella nodded as she let out a soft breathy moan.

“You know I’m all in,” Enzo spoke, voice finally back to normal.

Before I could bring myself to kiss her, I waited for the last voice in the room to speak up.

“God damn it. Yeah, yeah, whatever. Long as this doesn’t leave this house.”

With consent from all parties, I kissed her gently. This time I really slowed down and savored it. The taste of the frosting was still there but everything else was her. Warm, inviting, wet. Moaning, I slid a hand back into her hand and pulled her closer, nibbling on her bottom lip before I turned us and pushed her against the counter.

“You have- no idea- how long I’ve- wanted you,” I whispered between sharp kisses.

As my tongue plunged into her mouth, she moaned and hands grabbed at my sides, holding me tight. I let my other hand trail back down her spine. Peppering kisses down her jaw and along her neck, I gave in to temptation and cupped her bottom with a light squeeze.

She squeaked and when I looked up to her face she was bright red in the cheeks, eyes shut and mouth parted with heavy breaths. She was beyond gorgeous and this was only the beginning.

Poking my tongue out into a point, I licked a stripe down her collar bone right to her cleavage.

“Damn!” she gasped when I bit the swell of her right breast lightly.

I copied the bite on her left one and brought my hands around to her stomach, pushing under her bright blue tank top. Fingers lingering, I brought my head up and pressed my lips to her ear.

“Can I Mella?” I asked softly.

“If you stop now, I’ll beat the fuck out of you,” she moaned.

Snickering, I took the answer for what it was and pulled her top up.

“Uh, should we- Should we leave?” Enzo asked with a cough.

I threw her shirt to the floor and she leaned in so we were mushed together, both looking over to the red faced men.

“That depends I guess,” I replied, “On whether or not you’re okay with the other seeing us?”

Enzo looked conflicted for a second before shrugging and turning to Colin.

“Ya cool with it?”

The bigger man sighed and scrubbed his face. Then Carmella spoke.

“Come on baby. Don’t ya wanna watch?” she cooed.

He let out a loud groan, cursed softly, then gestured to the door.

“Let’s at least get you two to a bed. Zo, you don’t touch Carmella, I won’t touch Tabby. Agreed?”

“Hell yeah man,” Enzo agreed.

Carmella and I exchanged a grin before interloping arms and heading down the hall to her and Colin’s bed room. As soon as I heard the door shut, I gently pushed her onto the bed and climbed over her. Our eyes battled, the tension in the air thick with lust.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” I groaned before ducking my head and sucking on the tender flesh under her neck.

Her moan was heavenly. I tapped on her back and she arched so my hand could snake underneath and undo the clasps before pulling it off.

“Good lord,” I murmured.

Hands trembling in excitement, I cupped her breasts and softly squeezed. Her breaths quickened as I blew softly over each rosy pink peak. The bed squeaked and dipped on each side as I heard a subdued 'fuck’ from Enzo, causing me to let out a soft chuckle. I could definitely agree with him.

With as much control as I could muster, I stuck my tongue out and ran it over her left nipple, pinching the right between my fingers.

“Mmm, again,” she breathed heavily.

I pointed my tongue and gave rapid, short licks over the hardening nub. Her hips bucked as she groaned and pulled my hair and arched into my mouth. Sucking, I worked fast but precise in the movements until her pants and moans were getting loud and frantic, her hips lifting in time with each suck. I popped off and switched sides, showing that side just as much attention.

I shook her hand easily from my hair and started pressing kisses to her stomach. The guys voices were quiet under Carmella’s noises but I paid attention when their presence was gone from the bed.

“Where you two goin’?” Carmella demanded.

“Chill chick. Just gettin’ comfortable,” Enzo replied with a laugh.

“We aren’t goin’ no where baby,” Colin added.

Lifting my head for a moment, I looked to the right and saw Enzo with his pants already gone and boxer briefs on the way down too. The tent he sported make me lick my lips.

“Oh,” I heard.

Looking down, I saw the blonde beauty looking over at Enzo with an expression of interest. Instead of feeling jealousy like I would have expected, I felt pride. My man was sure as hell one beast of a man. Why wouldn’t she enjoy looking?

Curiosity got the best of me when I heard pants drop to my left. Of course he would be nude too, but I did not expect to see the raging hard on. Not that I was complaining. Hell no.

“Well, then,” I mumbled to myself.

My cheeks felt overly warm when Colin let out a laugh and lifted an eyebrow. Instead of acknowledging my embarrassment, I ignored it and returned to kissing and nibbling down the flat stomach of the lady beneath me. When I came to her jean shorts, my hair was suddenly grabbed and I was forced up. Stinging pain made me cry out and tears flood my eyes but then it was gone, hands going to my shirt instead.

“This ain’t fair, not one bit. Get this shit off,” Enzo demanded.

I fell to his command naturally and let him pull my shirt off, my bra quickly following.

“There we go!”

When her eyes fell on me, I was suddenly more nervous than I had been before. I wasn’t a wrestler like them. I wasn’t in nearly as good of shape. If I was a shape, it was pear. Curvy, soft, undefined.

“Da-a-a-yum,” she cheered with a grin, suddenly sitting up, “Get those babies over her Tab.”

I nervously sat in her lap and with an eagerness that matched my own she attacked my breasts. My moans became uncontrollable as she sucked and bit and squeezed. All of the sensations gathered in the wetness in my panties.

“Fuck Mella,” I whined as she bit and pulled back.

Taking the opportunity, I pushed her back down and worked her shorts open, pulling them down fast. Instantly I was greeted with tanned, bare flesh. She hadn’t been wearing panties.

An unintentional groan came out and both men copied my sentiment as I ducked down. Hooking my arm under her thigh, I pulled her down and settled on my stomach.

She wiggled and whined until I brought my hand over and down her hip, spreading her lips slightly just to dive in.

Her cry made my pussy clench.

“Jesus Mella, you’re so wet,” I moaned.

“All for you baby doll,” she cooed before it was interrupted by a moan.

I giggled and flicked her clit again. Deciding to stop teasing, I flattened my tongue again and started with paced, even licks from her dripping entrance to her clit, letting my teeth trail every once in a while to nip at her lips.

“M-More!” she gasped when I focused on her nub.

I brought my unused hand up and carefully worked my first finger in, moaning at the sensation. Tight, warm, soaking wet. It’d been a long time since I’d felt anything like it and it was just as arousing as I remembered. I wiggled in a second finger in her tight hole and went back to work, licking while I searched for her sweet spot. Slipping in further, I hooked my fingers up just for her to almost screech as she tensed.

“There! There, baby. Oh fuck Tabs.”

She was addicting. Musky and sweet, oh and how she kept dripping down my fingers… I couldn’t get enough.

“That feel good, baby?” Colin asked from the side.

“Oh fuuuuck yeah, babe. She- ah! Sooo good!”

A hand suddenly came to the back of my head and pushed me closer. I looked up and found Enzo watching, eyes intently staring into my own as he pushed again until I almost couldn’t breathe.

“Make 'er come, doll.”

God how I loved his demanding side. Moaning excitedly, I worked faster, curling my tongue and zig zagging up her folds, until she was panting hard. Her hands gripped the sheets so tight her knuckles went white and her back was beginning to arch. Her pussy was starting to become like a vice around my digits.

“That’s it. Come for her, Mella. Let her taste how delicious ya are.”

Colin moved closer to Carmella and my eyes shut in reaction as I saw him fisting his large dick. It was for sure impressive. Ignoring my redundant thoughts, I started a light suckle over her clit and a scream punctuated the air forcibly.

“Ta-Tabby! Oh god baby doll! Shit, don’t stop honey, don’t you fuckin’ stop!”

Her hand slapped over Enzo’s and the feeling was enough to almost make me come too; My boyfriend and best friend both leading me into making her come. Her body moved frantically and entrancingly as her come gushed around my fingers and over my lips. I tried hard to lap it all up but being so close it was hard. Finally the pressure of their hands was gone and I was able to focus on everything else. Colin was moaning brokenly and Enzo was groaning heavily. I tenderly cleaned up her pussy before slinking back, a feeling of warmth and joy in my chest as I watched her catch her breath, face flushed.

“You did so good,” Enzo growled before yanking me into a kiss.

I eagerly returned it and my hand went for his erection but he quickly stopped me.

“Oh no no no, it’s your turn,” he said in that low tone that made me shake.

A trembling gasp escaped as I watched him lick his lips with a smirk.

“Ey, now that’s not fair,” Colin spoke suddenly.

“What?” I asked, confused.

Enzo snickered as his partner spoke up.

“You don’t get to taste her if-”

“It was second hand!” Enzo defended.

“No, no, he’s right,” Carmella purred, catching all of our attention, “You got to taste me, he should taste her.”

The meaning of her words made my back go ram rod straight in surprise. Colin looked just as shocked.

“I wasn’t gettin’ at that babe, I-”

Ever the seductress, Carmella smiled and sat up with her arms supporting her behind her.

“I know, but I am. Enzo did only get to taste me off her lips, but what if-”

“What if we did a half swap?” I spoke up cautiously, capturing her thoughts.

She smirked and winked.

“Oh yeah.”

The bigger man looked as if he was torn but Enzo clapped his hands.

“Well, let’s do this shit. Draw the line at oral? Nothing past that then?” he asked.

“Alright, alright,” Colin immediately caved.

To my complete expectation, Carmella and Enzo were instantly on each other like glue. There had always been a lot of sexual tension there.

While of course I was attracted to Colin, we were more conservative with our friendship. Biting my lip, I hesitated and tilted my head to the side in question.

“Aw damn it, just get over here.”

His big hand encompassed my wrist and jerked me over. His kiss was gentle but powerful. My hands found his soft locks and I pulled very lightly, just enough to get him to move closer.

I could hear the moans coming from Carmella as Enzo groaned. It was enticing and served to make my pussy ever wetter.

Colin parted our lips and his hands instantly worked on my shorts, pulling them and my panties off fast. Before I knew it, I was on my back, him pushing my legs apart. Fingers slid down my slit and our eyes met finally as he smirked wickedly.

“Ah!” I gasped sharply as his fingers pushed in, “Oh fuck.”

They were thick and long and already I was imagining the sweet bliss of release.

“Jesus you’re so tiny,” he rumbled as his fingers worked faster.

There was movement and suddenly Carmella was at my side, bringing our mouths together. Both men cursed and Colin’s fingers shoved in deeper. Burning pleasure shot up my spine as he found my sweet spot, a cry leaving my mouth to flow into Carmella’s.

The big man shifted around and then I felt his tongue lapping over my clit. My thighs shook with every lick. It felt so fucking good, like it’d been built up for days instead of half an hour or so. Every stroke felt methodical as his fingers wiggled deep in my pussy.

When his teeth bit into my nub, I couldn’t stop a squeal of shock and delight. Hand flailing I reached over and laced my fingers with Mella’s, who was seeming just as worked up as I was.

“Come with me,” she begged raggedly.

Squeezing her fingers in response, I let my eyes shut and focused on the deep bliss boiling up. Then he bit again.

“Now!” I cried.

My eyes rolled as I heard her cry join mine and ecstasy flashed frantically through my body. Colin didn’t stop though, instead pulling out his fingers and shoving his tongue in my pussy.

“Damn! Oh fuck! Colin!”

His tongue was just long enough to stroke my inner walls perfectly as his facial hair tickled along my lips.

“Switch back!” Enzo barked huskily.

Colin drew back and laid me back easily on the bed. Enzo instantly took his spot between my legs and grabbed my thigh, pulling me to roll over.

Once I was on my hands and knees, he shoved my face into the blanket, making a moan rise instinctively at the action.

“What d'ya want?” he demanded.

“P-Please fuck me!”

“Yeah I’m gonna fuck ya all right. You’re not gonna walk right for a week.”

Somewhere beyond the haze of my own pleasure I heard Carmella and Colin’s moans and could feel the bed moving already, but none of it registered anymore once Enzo was inside me. His body covered mine so tight I could feel his sweat against my back.

“Mine,” he growled with his first thrust, “'All fuckin’ mine. Ya got that?!”

Gasping for breath I nodded and moaned, “Yes! All yours Enzo!”

Everything was still sensitive from my previous orgasm so every thrust of his cock was intensified. His voice was huskier in my ear and his fingers tighter around my hip. The pace turned furious suddenly. The sounds of skin hitting was loud in the air but grew frantic as he started jack hammering into me, holding me down and still with immense pressure, cock filling my pussy fast and hard. My nails dug into the blanket as I heard his dirty talk in my ear.

The whispers mixed with deep furious movements combined proved to be too much for me. The telltale curling started in my core until screams were leaving my lips. His hips jerked and he groaned as I felt his come spurt into me only serving to double the warmth spreading throughout my body as I shook. Hands left my hip and back just for open mouth kisses to rain across my shoulders.

“You okay Tabs?” he whispered.

“So okay,” I replied weakly, my eyes fluttering.

That got a chuckle. It was hard to stay awake from exhaustion after it all. I forced them back open when I felt the bed move. Carmella’s gorgeous face leaned into mine and I accepted the kiss gratefully.

“This ain’t the last of us baby doll, you can be sure of that. Except next time, I want to be the one makin’ you scream.”

With a blush, I giggled and agreed happily. Enzo scooped me up and we made it to our own bed just for me to pass out as he was saying something about cupcakes.


End file.
